Afterglow
by bookfreak13
Summary: Takes place after 'Ghost of a good thing', my other fanfiction. NaruXMai, and LinXMadoka, BousanXAyako, and JohnXMasako. I would really appreaciate it if you read and reviewed this. Teen just in case and because I want to be safe... Complete
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The long-awaited sequel! (Thank God for spell-check! I normally can't spell 'sequel' heh….) I do not, in anyway, own Ghost Hunt. (And if I did, Naru wouldn't be such a pain in the ---)

Naru: 'Long-awaited'? You finished the story YESTERDAY!!

Mai: (sweat drop) Well, she waited the whole night to start typing again…..

Bookfreak: Yeah! I couldn't sleep, too! That made the night seem longer! (gives sly look at Naru) Hey…. you didn't curse me did you? So that I can't sleep at night?

Naru: (looks surprised (not)) Me? No way. (sarcasm, and fakes looking hurt (meanie!)) Why would I do such a thing?

Mai: 'Cause we chased you with pitchforks….?

Bookfreak: It was a harm (cough) ful (cough) less prank! Can't you take a joke?

Mai: Obviously not. (snicker)

Bookfreak: And I apologize in advance to Lin-san. Sorry dude, but it was an idea that popped into my head, and was too funny to get rid of. And the OOCness is supposed to be there! And this was named after ANOTHER song. Another song by Vanessa Carlton too! (It's called 'Afterglow' duh!) And I don't own that either!

* * *

Afterglow

"Mai, could you get me some tea?" Naru looked up at his beautiful girlfriend. He refused to say please in public, but this was close enough for Mai.

"Ok. Lin-san? Would you like some tea?" Mai looked into Lin's office door, gasped and shut the door. Loudly.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Naru heard the door and thought something was wrong.

"I though I saw Madoka-san walking on the street." Mai murmured to herself. Naru overheard her.

"Madoka? Where is she?" Naru thought that she was here to give them work. (Well, she isn't! This isn't one where they go on a case. I used all my brilliant ideas on the last one…)

"In Lin-san's room. But be fore-warned! Don't go in there." Mai said quickly as Naru grabbed the doorknob. Unfortunately, he didn't hear Mai's warning. Naru opened the door and shut it quickly.

"Lin! Get a shirt on!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahem. Soooo Madoka-san, do you have any work for us?" After seeing the two adults in a full blown make-out session, Mai and Naru were sitting far apart. Madoka was fixing her make-up while Lin was in his office fixing his shirt.

"No, actually. But I do have this for you! Ta-da!" Madoka pulled out a white envelope. It was addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Naru-chan.

"Bou-san." Mai said shaking her blushing head while taking the envelope.

"Is it an invitation to another party?" Naru looked at Mai face as she read the piece of paper she pulled from inside. At first it was a look of confusion, and then her face lit up.

"Oh, my GOD! It's not just any party! Bou-san and Ayako-chan are getting _MARRIED_!" Mai screamed for joy. Naru had a moment of surprise on his usually impassive face but then it quickly disappeared.

"We have to go shopping! Naru can we go shopping? Please?" Mai gave him the puppy-dog eyes. Naru sighed. He hated those eyes. They always got to him.

"After work." Mai's screaming could be heard at her own apartment, 5 blocks away.

* * *

Store-

"This one is so pretty! No, I like that one more! No, wait, this one is defiantly the best! Oooo, look at that one!" Mai pointed to one dress after another, not caring about the prices. Madoka and Lin came along too, because Madoka needed a new dress and Lin was growing out of his old tuxes.

"Mai-chan, this one would look great on you! Don't you think Naru?" Madoka looked at Naru with a raised eyebrow. Truth-be-told, Naru wanted to see Mai in that dress right from the start.

"Pretty!" Mai's eyes glittered as she took her size and ran to the dressing room. Madoka laughed and grabbed a dress that caught her eye and went after Mai. That left two men in the women's dress department. Alone. Not to mention, that they're handsome men.

Women were swarming around them when the two girls stepped out to show off.

"Naru?" Naru heard Mai's vice and looked over to where the dressing room was. She was beautiful, besides the look of pain in her eyes. 'Dammit! Why won't these stupid girls go way?' Lin heard Mai too, and looked over at Madoka. She too, had a look of pain in her eyes.

Mai and Madoka turned and went back into the dressing room. In a few minutes they came back out and told the girls to back off their boyfriends. While it scared away the girls, it didn't seem to the guys that they were putting their hearts into their act. The men paid for the dresses and bought their tuxes and they left.

* * *

Instead of Lin driving and Madoka sitting in the front, Naru was sitting besides Lin. Mai and Madoka were sighing out the windows all the way back.

'Why didn't he send the girls away? I know he could have. He just likes the attention, I bet!' Mai thought.

Madoka was having similar thought. 'Lin could have turned them down and stepped aside. Why didn't he?'

Then both girls thought the same thing at the same time.

'_What if he doesn't love me anymore?_'

Madoka gasped and turned so that Lin couldn't see her crying face. Mai stared at the ground letting her short hair cover her face as she cried.

* * *

Back at SPR-

The girls climbed out of the van. 'I really want to go home.' Mai thought as she wiped dried tears from her face. 'I need my bun-bun!' Madoka thought as she walked over to her car without saying a word. She climbed in and drove off. Lin was surprised. She never left without saying goodnight.

Mai took her bag and immediately started to walk home silently. Naru looked at her. She never left without smiling and waving at him.

* * *

Madoka-

'God I so do not want to go to work tomorrow. I don't want to see Lin so soon.' Madoka climbed into bed, not bothering to take off her clothes. She grabbed the worn-out bunny and held it close.

'Although, maybe I should go? I need to talk to Mai-chan.' Madoka Mori closed her eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Mai-

'I can't believe Naru. How could he? He does love me, right?' Mai felt more tears fall down her face. She shifted in her bed. She looked to her right and there was the flower that Naru had given her on their latest date.

'Hmmm. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me n--- Why? Why did it stop on that one? Why doesn't he love me?' Mai plucked all the petals and started to sob. She cried herself into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

The next day-

Mai grumpily sat up. 'I am going to be late. Who cares?' Mai slowly got dressed, but forgot to wash her face. The evidence of tears was still clearly there when she arrived at work an hour late.

"Mai, why are you--" Naru stopped. He saw the dried tear streaks. "Mai, what's wrong?" A touch of concern was in his voice. Mai looked at him confused.

"Why? Is there something wrong with me?" Mai glared at him. Naru looked surprised for a moment. "What's with the attitude? I think you misunderstood what I said." Naru gave her an equally cold glare.

'Why? Why does he look at me like that?' Tears threatened to spill, but Mai swallowed them.

"Hey." Madoka walked in dejectedly. "Good morning Mado--" Lin's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Madoka's dried tears. 'What is going on with these two?' Lin thought to himself.

"Mai-chan, can I take you out for lunch today?" Madoka avoided Lin's eyes and looked at Mai. The brunette gave a small nod. They got to work silently.

* * *

12:00 P.M.-

Both were uncomfortable working with both of the men's doors open. They could feel pairs of eyes on them. "Come on Mai. Let's eat." Madoka grabbed Mai's hand and they ran out the door.

"Wait! Where are you --" Naru glared at the running backs of the two women. Lin came and stood with Naru. "You know what we have to do." Lin talked to Naru, but sill was watching Madoka running with Mai. "Yes. Grab your coat. We're following them."

* * *

Girls-

The two gals were sitting in a booth at the local diner. The grabbed a seat at the counter and looked at the menus. But neither of them were thinking of food.

"Hey Mai. Do you know if Lin still lov-- uh, likes me?" Madoka fiddled with her menu. Mai looked at the older woman.

"To tell the truth, I don't even know if Naru loves me anymore. He always looks at me so coldly. Of course he looks like that to everyone, but still….. oh sorry, I'm rambling aren't I?" Mai looked at her menu sadly. Madoka nodded and put her arm around her.

"It's ok. I think or more really I hope, that they still at least still _like_ us. And that isn't so bad." Madoka's voice didn't sound hopeful. It sounded as though she already lost the battle.

"I'm so scared that he will break up with me. I don't want to go back to the office, but if I don't that almost ensures that he'll break up with me." Mai felt the tears start to fall. She didn't care though. Madoka pulled Mai up and they walked out of the diner without buying anything.

_Just when the days start getting colder_

_I walk the streets I never knew_

_And there're some words I never told you_

_The sound rings out like the truth_

Mai thought about all the times she had with Naru. The bad outweighed the good. 'How can that be? I love him so much! It's not fair.'

_And if you could see_

_What's come over me_

_Then you would know_

_Cause I'm walkin' free_

_The wind at my back_

_Bathed in afterglow_

Madoka walked with Mai, but she wasn't even paying attention. 'Lin, do you think about me the way I think about you? Do you love me the way I love you? It's not fair.'

_And as I sit here in this dark room_

_All I seem to feel is light_

_And I see color_

_I see the maroon_

_In the blood of this life that's ours_

Mai stopped. 'If he doesn't love me, I shouldn't hold him back from dating other people. I need to end this. For Naru. But mostly for me…'

_And if you could see_

_What's come over me_

_Then you would know_

_Cause I'm walkin' free_

_The wind at my back_

_Bathed in after..._

Madoka stopped with Mai. She saw the determined, pained look on her face and knew what she was thinking. 'Should I do that? I know that Lin can get any woman he wants, but am I holding him back?'

_Watch the sun, it paints an orange sky_

_Lay me down, and feel the day has gone by_

_-_

_Just when the day_

_Just when the day_

_Oh, oh_

Both women looked up. The sun was setting. "Uh oh. Naru's going to yell at me when we get back. I guess we should go then." Mai gave a forced smile and Madoka pulled the sad girl near. "Shh. It's ok. Let it all out. I will too." They started to cry together.

_Just when the days start getting longer_

_I walk the streets I never knew_

_And the sun comes out for you_

The men were watching the whole thing. They followed them into the diner and overheard their conversation. They wanted to cry out and tell them they were wrong, but they just couldn't find their voices. They watched the girls cry. An overpowering emotion took over their hearts. They ran to the brunette and red (or is it pink?...) haired girls and held them.

_And if you could see_

_What's come over me_

_Then you would know_

_Cause I'm walkin' free_

_The wind at my back_

_Bathed in after..._

"Mai, I love you and only you. You know that right? I will never leave you, so cry into me. Cry all you want. Just know that I will be your shoulder to cry on." Naru held Mai tightly as though she would disappear any moment.

_Cause I'm walkin' free_

_The wind at my back_

_Bathed in afterglow, oh, oh_

"Shh. Madoka, I'm here. I always am, and always will be. Come to me if you need something, or if you want to talk. I'll be here." Lin whispered into Madoka's ear. He held her near and dear to his heart. Physically and physiologically.

Both couples pulled apart and kissed 'till the sun completely disappeared.

There always are happy endings to those who are truly in love.

A/N: I had the song on repeat the entire time. (I listen to it like 6 or 7 times!) I hope it helped my writing. This one took one day to type. (But I typed it at two different times) Was it worth it?

Naru: …

Mai: …

Lin: …

Madoka: …

Mai: Wow I like it.

Bookfreak: I tapped into my sensitive side.

Naru: You have a sensitive side? I though you just had a violent side.

Bookfreak: (trying to ignore) I didn't type the wedding part though. So this will be a two part series! Please review and look for the last chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi!!!!! I was really bored so I decided to type.

Naru: (Bookfreak can't think of anything for him to say)

Naru: Hey! Just because your puny little mind can't think of anything to type, doesn't mean that I am not really thinking of anything!

Bookfreak: (Ignoring) What will he say? (Brightens up) I got it!

Naru: (In a strained voice, like he is trying not to say something) I wanna ride the pony.

Bookfreak: From 'Toy Story'! HA-HA!!

Naru: Just so you know, I would never ever really say that.

Bookfreak: Well, neither would Sid, but who knows what you say when you're asleep. (Smirks at Naru, who glares fiercely)

Bookfreak: (getting uncomfortable) On with the show! I don't own the characters of 'Ghost Hunt'. I just like to bully them. (especially Naru)

* * *

Afterglow

"He-ey! Na-ru! We're gonna be la-te!" Mai shouted at the door of her boyfriend/boss.

"Tee-hee! Mai-chan, we both know that it's Naru-chan's fault that he is such a work-a-holic. Let's just go without him. You could get a date by the time we get there and he would _always_ be on time for _you_." Madoka was holding onto Lin's arm. '3- 2- 1' She counted down in her head.

_BAM!!_

"Let's go Mai. We don't want to be late, do we?" Naru burst out of his office and grabbed Mai's hand. He pulled her out and down the steps towards his car. He opened the passenger side door and let a confused Mai get in. Then he walked around the car and climbed in.

"Wait! Naru-chan! Don't leave without us!" Madoka rushed to the car trying not to trip on her dress. "Dammit! Kazuya Shibuya thanks for following my plan!" Madoka laughed. "Come on Lin. Let's go." Madoka looked at Lin lovingly. He gave her his special smile.

* * *

Pre-wedding -

"NO!! I CAN'T DO THIS! I CAN'T GET MARRIED! WHY ME? WHY ME?" Ayako was seriously freaking out. Her pre-wedding nerves were getting the best of her.

"Calm down! Don't worry! It'll all be over soon and you will later look back and laugh about how silly you are being." Masako was trying to calm the unreasonable woman.

'Why do _I_ have to do this? Mai, Madoka you better get here soon, or I'll kill you!' Madoka glared at Ayako and then went to get her warm milk. That always clamed her down.

"Oh, John! How's Bou-san doing?" Masako looked at the priest of the ceremony and her soon-to-be boyfriend. John was leaving the priesthood and this was the last service he was doing. He said that love is not a sin and that God will forgive him for leaving.

"Ah, Masako-chan. He is a little worried about how it will all turn out. I try to assure him that everything will be fine, but he won't listen." John sighed and shook his head from side to side. Masako giggled.

"Naru, I want to see Ayako-chan. Why won't you let me? Na-ru!" Mai's voice was coming towards the little kitchen in the back of the church. Inner Masako jumped for joy.

"Mai-chan! Hello, how are you? Please, you have to help me with Ayako-chan! She is unreasonable!" Masako begged the surprised brunette. Mai looked triumphantly to Naru. "Of course Masako-chan." Naru gave Mai a hard look the said, "Good day, Hara-san, Brow-san."

"John-kun! How are you doing? How is Bou-san?" John told them what he told Masako. "Oh. First I'll help Ayako-chan, and then I see Bou-san! I am sure I can help!" Mai gave them all a bright smile and turned towards Ayako's door.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

"W-who is it?" Ayako's voice quivered for a moment like she was going to cry.

"Ayako-chan! Three guesses who and the first two don't count!" Mai giggled at the door. "I'm coming in, ok?" Mai opened the door and ducked. A cushion off one of the chairs flew at her but missed and hit Naru square in the face. 'uh, oh.' Mai thought.

"Matsuzaki-san, please act your age. Or do you already go by Ayako Takigawa-san?" Naru smirked at the distressed miko.

"But-but that has a nice ring to it doesn't it? Right Masako-chan?" Mai sweat dropped and quickly tried to soothe the older woman.

"Yes! It sounds very nice! It totally fits you!" Masako got the hint and helped Mai out.

"R-really? I'm so glad. Thank you." Masako gave Ayako the glass of warm milk. Ayako drank it all and smiled at the two girls. "You both look gorgeous. Thank you for coming." Ayako finally calmed down.

"Ok Masako, I'll leave Ayako-chan in your hands." Mai looked determinedly at Masako and then turned to go into Bou-san's room.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Who is it?" Bou-san's nervous voice came from the other side of the door. Mai smiled.

"Three guesses who, and the first two don't count!" Mai laughed at her own joke again. "Mai-chan, that isn't even funny." Bou-san popped his head out and faked a smile at Mai. She frowned.

"Bou-san, what's wrong? You can tell me." Mai smiled comfortingly. Bou-san sighed and frowned.

"I am afraid that everything will go wrong, or at the last minute Aya-chan will tell me that she doesn't really love me. Everything seems too good to be true." Bou-san looked down and let his hair cover his eyes.

"No, stop thinking that! Everything is supposed to be too good to be true on your wedding day. I mean, you're with the one you love, you have all your friends there, and you get to start a new life together with your loved one. You have nothing to be afraid of." Mai tried to give him the gentlest smile she could.

"Thanks Mai-chan." Bou-san had a genuine smile on his face.

"Um, it's about time to start." John said smiling looking at his watch. Bou-san turned a little green.

"Don't worry Bou-san!" Mai called as she ran to walk with Naru to the main church.

* * *

Wedding - (finally!)

"Do you, Houshou Takigawa-san, take Ayako Matsuzaki-san to be your lawfully wedded wife?" John peacefully smiled at Bou-san. He gave John a big smile back and then looked at the bride. "You better believe I do!"

"Ok. And do you, Ayako Matsuzaki-san, take Houshou Takigawa-san to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Ayako smiled tearfully at John and then looked at her soon-to-be husband. "I do." She whispered.

John smiled at the crowd. "Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." John turned light pink when Bou-san hugged Ayako and kissed her. Mai squealed form the front row.

* * *

Post-wedding - (or the 'after party')

"Mai, you and Naru are the next couple to get married, ok?" Ayako joked with Mai after the wedding. The girls were sitting in a group inside of the ballroom the Bou-san rented out for the after party.

"Actually, I am going to get married next! Lin asked me last night! See!" Madoka as sporting a deep red blush as she pushed her left-hand into the middle of the group. Sure enough, there was a diamond ring on her ring finger. Mai squealed again.

"I am so happy for you! When is it?" Mai looked earnestly into Madoka's eyes. Madoka laughed and told Mai that they haven't decided.

"But we aren't going to wait very long. In fact I'm moving in with Lin tomorrow!" Madoka's blushed even more. Mai's smile faltered.

"You aren't going to do _that_ are you?" Mai said frowning. Madoka looked surprised.

"No, of course not! Or a least not until we get married. Which makes me ask, are you doing _that_ tonight, Ayako-chan?" Madoka's face was redder than ever, but Ayako's face was even redder.

"Um, maybe….?" Ayako put a innocent smile on her face.

"Do what?" Bou-san walked over at the same time Madoka asked her question. All the girls turned red and looked away from Bou-san. "N-nothing." Ayako stuttered.

"They were talking about --" Yasahara whispered something in Bou-san ear. He went redder than all the girls.

"W-what! We w-won't do _t-that_ well, maybe, um, I don't know! Oh, uh, uh, John-kun! I'll be there in a moment!" Bou-san rushed to a confused John at the punch bowl. The girls chuckled. "Good luck." Masako whispered to Ayako.

"Uh, Yasahara-kun. What are you doing here?" Mai struck up a conversation to get the focus off Ayako and Bou-san's night together.

"I was invited Mai-chan. And I am so glad that I came too. You look beautiful tonight, Mai." Yasahara smiled at Mai. She blushed and smiled back. "But for your information, I have a girlfriend and ah! Here she comes!" Yasahara gestured to the girl coming from the restroom. It was Kasai Chiaki.

"Kasai-san! How are you doing? You're Yasahara-kun's girlfriend?!" Kasai blushed as she joined the group of girls. "We met online in a chat room for physics. We wanted to meet and we did and he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"He came straight out and said it, huh? Naru doesn't do things like that for me. It took a while for him to even say 'I love you' to me." Mai blushed at the three words. Kasai smiled at Mai.

"Kasai-chan, I love you." Yasahara smiled at her and hugged her in front of everyone. He then looked at Naru with a raised eyebrow. Naru looked away.

"Mai-chan, don't feel bad. How about I dance with you, seeing as Naru won't? You don't mind, do you Kasai-chan?" Yasahara took Mai's hand and led her to the center of the dance floor.

Naru looked at the two in surprise. He didn't expect Mai to accept his invitation. (She didn't really because Yasahara didn't let her say anything.) But there she was in all her beauty, dancing with a man other than Naru. It made his blood boil.

"Tee-hee! Yasahara-kun, you are such a great dancer!" Mai giggled as he waltzed her across the room. Yasahara smiled to himself. She was making it so easy for him to say things to get Naru jealous. His plan was to make Naru so jealous that he would come and take Mai from him. He told Kasai beforehand to fill her in. He later whispered it to everyone else so that they knew too. Basically, everyone but Naru and Mai knew what the 'evil Yasahara-kun' (Dubbed by Bou-san) was planning.

"No, Mai-chan, my dancing is poor compared to yours. You are an excellent dancer. You dance just as beautiful as you look." Yasahara winked at her and tried to give a dazzling smile.

Naru stood up.

"But you will look even more beautiful in the moonlight! Let us dance on the balcony, my dear." Yasahara dramatically said still smiling at Mai who was blushing bright red.

Naru took a step forward and stopped. He hesitated.

'Goodness! Do I have to do everything by myself?!' Yasahara refrained from sighing in front of Mai. "Mai-chan, have you ever had your first kiss….?" Yasahara leaned in, not intending to go all the way, but waiting for Naru's interference. It never came. Yasahara stopped centimeters from Mai lips. He looked up and around. "Where the hell did Naru go now?" He mumbled. A gasp made him turn to face Mai.

"W-what? Naru? Why…?" Mai was confused. Of course she didn't want to kiss Yasahara, but she wanted to know what would happen if she did. What would Naru do?

"Yes, Mai-chan, I am looking for Naru. Because? Well, because I want you two to dance at least _once_ tonight. I thought that Naru, being the way his is, would refuse to dance with you. I merely wanted to give him a push. Now he isn't here and I am sorry for forcing myself upon you." Mai gave a small giggle. "Tell that to your girlfriend." She whispered and nodded at a tearful Kasai. "Sorry." She mouthed while Yasahara walked to her saying something like, "Don't cry! Your knight is here!"

'Anyway, where _is_ Naru?' Mai worriedly glanced around looking for the black-haired man. He was nowhere to be found. Mai then spotted Lin 'talking' with Madoka. (Take that however you want…. This _is_ rated teen so think about that before putting your mind in the gutter! I only innocently meant kissing! Sheesh!)

"Lin-san! Lin-san! Have you seen Naru?!" Mai ran over and Lin stopped 'talking' to Madoka and nervously looked around. If Naru was going to leave he would have acknowledged that with one of his snide comments to Lin and Madoka. (Something like, "You know Lin, pink isn't a good hair color on you." 'Cause they were kissing and what if some of Madoka's hair got mixed with his? Anyways….)

"When did you last see him?" Lin asked coldly to Mai. Mai took a surprised step back and looked at the floor.

"When Yasahara-kun asked me to dance." She mumbled. Then she looked up at Lin and said excitedly, "Yasahara-kun was watching him, lets ask him!"

Lin and Mai rushed towards Yasahara and Kasai. Mai caught a glimpse of a bit of black in the corner of her eye. 'Naru?!'

Mai hesitated. She looked at Lin then took off towards where she saw the bit of black. 'Sorry Lin-san. I want to find Naru by myself.'

Mai rushed outside onto the balcony. "Naru? Are you here? Listen, I am sorry. You obviously didn't want me to dance with Yasahara-kun, but I really wanted to dance."

"You could've asked me to dance." Naru's voice came from behind her. Mai whipped around and saw Naru step out from the shadows.

"Naru…… hold it! Usually the guys ask girls to dance. I wasn't going to ask you yet. I wanted to see if you would get the message. But then Yasahara-kun came and I was so surprised that I didn't say anything. Then we were dancing and I kinda forgot about you and then Yasahara-kun told me his plan and --" Mai was rambling on and on until Naru came and gently out his arms around her.

"Shh. Let's dance." Naru commanded her. Mai would have pushed away from him, but settled for a glare and they danced the night away.

* * *

"Yes! Aya-chan I do believe that you owe me $20, Masako $50, and Madoka $15. I knew that they would dance by the end of the night! Here Lin-san, you get half for agreeing with me." Bou-san grinned as the girls pulled out their money. Ayako looked at Bou-san pleadingly. "My money is your money now, so I don't really have to pay you do I?"

"Yes."

* * *

A/N: I added the end part for fun! I can totally believe that they would bet on things like that. Heh. Btw- this took three days to write. I am so pathetic! And school starts Monday! AHHHHH!!!! Oh yeah! Con't forget your prizes! 'WWND' wristbands! (Like 'What Would Jesus Do?' 'WWJD' add my twist- 'What Would Naru Do?' "WWND' I am soooo funny!)

Naru: Thank God that that's over! And the wristbands are stupid.

Bookfreak: I didn't know that you were going to be so disappointed Naru. (rolls eyes) And they are a great idea!

Mai: Why don't you write another one with me and Naru's wedding! (squeals in delight)

Bookfreak: (evil grin) (whispers) Yes, another chance to bully Naru! (normal voice) Uh, uh I mean great idea, Mai-chan! So then see you next time!


End file.
